


i can't stand still

by orphan_account



Series: Prompt Fills and Drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Making Out, Oops, another theatre au, ashton is the dance captain, i'm such a sucker for theatre aus, luke is an actor, of course, romantic dance sequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:03:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke has absolutely no dance skills. Luckily, Ashton's there to help.</p><p>*</p><p>luke is the lead in their school play, and needs ashton's help with a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can't stand still

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Person A is one of the leads in their school musical, while Person B is the dance captain. Person A keeps forgetting the choreography for the big romantic dance scene, so they ask Person B for help. (Again.)

"Hemmings!" Luke cringes as the director shouts his name across the theatre. Erika, his leading lady and good friend, is giving him sympathetic look as she steps away from him.

"That is the fifth time you've messed up the choreography today!" Mr. Feldman yells, making his way down the aisle and closer to the stage. His face is red and the little vein in his forehead is starting to throb.

Luke sees his life flash before his eyes.

"Are you aware that we open in three days? _Three days,_ Hemmings. And you're still bumbling around the stage like a giraffe in an ice rink!"

Erika snickers; Luke glares at her.

"You can't say it's not true. I'm pretty sure you've broken all of my toes." she whispers. Luke is about to retort when Mr. Feldman speaks again.

"Okay, we're going to continue with the top of Act 2. Luke, you go with Ashton an go over the choreography. I don't care how long it takes, but you better not come out until you can do this dance in your sleep!" Luke hangs his head, walking off the stage and making his way to the dance room. He closes the door behind him, and sits on the floor with his head in his hands.

He's really been trying, but Luke just isn't a dancer. It doesn't help that Luke's best friend, Ashton, is the choreographer, so they spend more time goofing off then actually doing what they're supposed to.

It also doesn't help that Luke is in love with Ashton, which really isn't good for his concentration.

"Hey, you alright?" Ashton nudges Luke's thigh with his foot. "Feldy's a little crazy right now, but don't let him get to you. We'll get your dancing up to snuff, don't worry." Luke looks up at him, smiling a little bit.

"That's going to take a while." he says, reaching up to pinch Ashton's thigh before standing up. Ashton giggles.

"Good thing I'm a fabulous teacher, then." he grabs Luke's hand leading him to the center of the room.

"Okay, so what exactly are you struggling with?" he asks, standing in front of Luke and crossing his arm across his chest.

"Um, all of it?" Luke says, blushing a little and looking down at his toes. "I honestly have no idea what I'm doing." Ashton smiles.

"Aww, Lukey! Were you not paying attention when I taught it to you?" Luke smiles ruefully, nodding.

"Guess I was a little distracted." _By you._

Ashton laughs. "Well, it's not that hard anyway, it shouldn't take you too long to learn it. Now," he steps into Luke's space. "Starting position. Hand on my waist, please." Luke does as he's told, placing a hand just above Ashton's hip. He holds his other hand out for Ashton to take while his right hand rests on Luke's shoulder.

"Alright, good. At least you know that much. So, the number starts with a simple rotating waltz. Step forward with your left foot." Luke does so, right onto Ashton's toes.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologizes immediately, blushing hard. "Are you alright?" Ashton just giggles.

"I'm fine, Lukey, don't worry. Now try that again, with your _other_ left foot." Luke tries it again, correctly this time, and Ashton walks him through the rest of the step. He finally seems to be getting the hang of it, despite the distraction of the gorgeous boy in his arms. Soon enough, they're moving around the room with ease.

"Now you've got it!" Ashton says, laughing as Luke twirls him around.

They finally stop to take a breather.

"Okay, I think you've got all the basic steps down now. How are you feeling about the lift?" Ashton asks, turning to Luke again.

"I'm terrified." he says, covering his face. "I don't want to drop her." Luke feels a pressure on his hands, and he's surprised when Ashton reaches up to pull them away.

"Luke. You will be _fine_. I'll show you exactly what to do. If you can pick me up, you'll be fine with Erika." he smiles reassuringly, and Luke can't help but smile back.

"Okay."

"Alright then." Ashton says. "So, you're going to start by twirling me out, then bring me back in." Luke does so.

"Perfect. Now, what's going to happen is: I'm going to turn, you'll grip my waist, just above the hips, and lift me when I push off. I'll be using your shoulders as leverage, so make sure to keep them steady. Once I'm up, you're gonna have one arm under my bum, and the other around my back or shoulder. You'll do a slow spin, and then you'll set me down. Easy!" Luke's eyes are wide. Ashton giggles.

"Let's try it with the music; you'll get it, don't worry." Ashton plugs his phone into the stereo, pulling up the song and letting the first notes play. He makes his way back to Luke, actually getting into character. Luke does the same, following after Ashton and pulling his arm like he does in the show. Ashton's eyes are questioning, looking towards the imaginary house where his 'parents' are sleeping, the possibility of them waking up and seeing the two together always there. Luke shakes his head, smiling and offering Ashton his hand.

Luke kind of likes the fact that they never speak in this scene; they let their actions do all the talking. It's the reason Mr. Feldman was so angry that Luke was screwing up.

Ashton finally, hesitantly, takes Luke's hand, letting the younger boy pull closer and wrap a strong arm around his waist. They begin the dance, moving with ease. Luke can't believe how easily it's coming to him now, dancing around the room and acting like he's falling in love with Ashton the entire time (oh, who is he kidding? He's not acting anymore).

They finally get to the lift, and Luke repeats everything Ashton said in his head.

 _Out, in, and up._ Ashton is lighter than Luke expected, and he lifts the smaller boy into the air easily. He secure Ashton there, one arm supporting his thighs while the other hand splays across his back. When Ashton is secure, he moves his hands to Luke's neck, one of them brushing gently over the blonde's face. Luke is just gazing up at him, taking in the beauty of the way his curls fall across his forehead; the way his hazel eyes shimmer.

Ashton is looking right back at him, eyes filled with a certain wonder as he runs his fingers gently over Luke's lips. Luke let's him slip down, letting his feet gently touch the floor. His arms are still around Ashton, while the other boy's are still looped around Luke's neck. They're still looking at each other as the music plays on. Before he can even think about it, Luke is kissing Ashton. _('Fuck.' he thinks. This isn't even in the script.)_ He's about to pull away, but suddenly Ashton is kissing him back, humming with pleasure and pressing himself against Luke.

Luke takes this as a good sign, and licks along Ashton's bottom lip. The smaller boy lets him in, moaning a little when Luke licks into his mouth. The sound goes straight to Luke's crotch. Feeling confidant, Luke brings his hands over Ashton's ass, giving it a light squeeze. Ashton practically mewls at the action, and is more than happy to jump into Luke's arms when he grips onto his thighs. Luke walks forward, letting Ashton's back press against the wall as he keeps his legs wrapped around Luke's waist. They're properly making out now, lips and tongues sliding together in a slow rhythm.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you, Ash." Luke says, finally pulling away from Ashton's lips. However, Ashton is like some kind of magnet, and Luke immediately starts mouthing along the boy's jaw.

"You always look so damn beautiful." Ashton moves Luke's face back to his own, kissing him again.

"I'm think I'm in love with you." Luke whispers, staring at Ashton and brushing some of the curls out of his eyes.

"I've been in love with you since you hit me with a locker at the beginning of sixth form." Ashton says. Luke groans resting his forehead on Ashton's shoulder.

"You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" Ashton giggles loudly, and Luke can't help but join in.

Ashton pulls Luke back to his mouth, kissing him and tugging at the blonder hair at the nape of his neck. Luke retaliates by squeezing Ashton's ass and grinding up against him. Luke swallows the breathy moans that Ashton lets out at the contact.

"Guys, Feldman wants-what is happening." the two are startled as Erika enters the room. In his haste to detach himself from Luke, Ashton's leg catches on Luke's knees and sends them both tumbling to the ground. Both boys are bright red as Erika doubles over with laughter.

"Oh man, I'm really glad I didn't wait another five minutes to come and get you two." she turns. "Mike! Calum! You owe me twenty bucks!" Ashton buries his face in Luke's chest.

"Well that was embarrassing." he mumbles, voice muffled by Luke's tee-shirt. Luke's arm curls around the smaller boy's waist.

"Yeah, but it was worth it." he says, pressing a kiss to Ashton's hair. "You're worth it." Ashton slaps him half-heartedly, though his blush gives away his pleasure.

"Sap." he rests his chin on Luke's chest. "I hate you." Luke smiles, ruffling Ashton's curls.

"Love you too, Ash."  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> tumblr: mermaid_larry


End file.
